five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Combat Styles
'Overview' 'Watcher's World' 'Wizard World/Earthland' Caster Magic: (キャスターマジック Kyasutā Majikku) is Magic that is expelled from the body as opposed to Magic done through the use of a weapon or outside source. Holder Magic: (ホルダーマジック Horudā Majikku) is Magic that requires a Mage to use an external source to produce the Magic. It usually requires the use of Magic Power, though there are some exceptions such as Edolas Items that are powered by Lacrima. Ancient Spell: ( Enshento Superu), as its name implies, is Magic from ancient times. It includes all forms of Lost Magic, Nirvana, Memory-Make, Ars Magia as well as all of the Black Arts.17 * Lost Magic: ( Rosuto Majikku) is a type of Magic that has been obliterated from the history of the world due to their immense power and the sheer gravity of their side effects on the users. However, users of such Magic still exist, though the Magic itself is believed to be extremely rare. 'Soul Reaper World/Soul Society' Zanjutsu: Sword fighting techniques for the Zanpakutō. The most basic fighting technique. Hakuda: An unarmed fighting technique that makes use of one's own body in a fight. Hohō: The name for all high-speed fighting movements based on the art of Shunpo. Kidō: Advanced spells that require strong spiritual power: Hadō and Bakudō. [[Ninja World|'Ninja World']] Ninjutsu (忍術, Literally meaning: Ninja Techniques) is one of the three main jutsu categories. Ninjutsu is the most nebulous of the three, and may most simply be described as anything that is not genjutsu or taijutsu. Most ninjutsu require chakra and hand seals, but this is not always the case since the mere usage of weaponryqualifies as ninjutsu. Genjutsu (幻術, Literally meaning: Illusionary Techniques) is one of the main jutsu categories which uses chakra. Unlike ninjutsu, the effects of genjutsu are not real, being only illusions experienced by those who fall victim to it. According to the Second Mizukage, genjutsu falls under the broad category of Yin Release. Taijutsu (体術, Literally meaning: Body Techniques) is a basic form of techniques and refers to any techniques involving the martial arts or the optimisation of natural human abilities. Taijutsu is executed by directly accessing the user's physical and mental energies, relying on the stamina and strength gained through training. It typically does not require chakra, though chakra may be used to enhance its techniques. Taijutsu generally requires no hand seals to perform, occasionally making use of certain stances or poses, and are far quicker to use than ninjutsu or genjutsu. Taijutsu is simply put: hand-to-hand combat. Pirate World Rokushiki is a special, superhuman martial arts style. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, they are called the Six Powers. They each made their appearances in different chapters and episodes, but the technique made its debut when one of the moves appeared in Chapter 342 and Episode 242. It was first introduced being used by the CP9 agents. 'Trivia' Category:Fighting Styles Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Naruto (Series) Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:One Piece (Series) Category:Five World War Series